Young children, particularly infants and toddlers, tend to touch everything they can reach as they develop tactile functionality and explore the world around them. Parents often attempt to provide safe things for their baby to touch, chew on as they teethe, and generally play with, but often these items end up being dropped or tossed during the initial investigation. In many settings, this can be troublesome for parents as they must constantly pick things up off the ground and return them to the baby. In addition, dropped objects can collect and pass germs to the baby. Babies and toddlers are also learning how to move their bodies effectively for transportation, but early on, they do not have the coordination to do this smoothly and often tip over or fall when they are trying to reach for something that is out of reach.
Managing young children can be especially challenging for a caregiver when utensils, cups, bowls and other objects within reach of the child are mishandled and accidentally dropped, or, during certain phases of child development, intentionally and repeatedly thrown to the ground. To keep a child occupied, the caregiver may provide toys and other items of interest, which may also end up being dropped or repeatedly tossed to the ground, thus placing demands on the caregiver particularly in social situations, such as in restaurant settings.